Decisiones
by Zoe Jm
Summary: Decisiones, una palabra compleja, la vida sin duda esta llena de estas.Las tomamos todos los días, tal vez para bien o tal vez no, pero sin duda nos marcan.


**Un pequeño OS que espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es completamente mía.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Decisiones<strong>

Las decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de nuestra vida son de tal importancia para decidir a donde vamos, de dónde venimos, quienes somos y quienes queremos llegar a ser. Algunas decisiones son complicadas y difíciles, estas son las que más trabajo te cuesta tomar, otras son tan vanas como el color de nuestra ropa a elegir hoy, si tomamos café o té, si no le hacemos caso al despertador y seguimos dormidos. Pero hay ocasiones en que las decisiones simples tienen consecuencias radicales e Isabella Swan aprendió eso tal vez no de la mejor forma, pero la decisión que tomo cambio radicalmente su vida.

Era una tarde calurosa de Julio en Los Ángeles y en la casa que alguna ves perteneció a los Swan reinaba el silencio. El cual era roto por el sonido tenue de un leve goteo provocado por la tina de la bañera, Isabella estaba dentro de esta recordando los últimos años de su vida a lado de las personas que más quiso y que más la habían decepcionado, sus padres, Charlie y Renee Swan

.

.

.

Isabella Swan, Bella como prefería que la llamaran y pocos lo hacían, en ese entonces era la mejor estudiante de su clase, practicaba actividades extracurriculares como: teatro y ballet. Acompañaba a su madre a las juntas del consejo de mujeres ricas al que pertenecía esta, al ser de una posición económica muy alta tenía que hacerlo porque su madre era la presidenta del consejo y tenía que guardar las apariencias para que la imagen que tenían de sus padres siguiera intacta. No tenía muchos amigos pero le sobraban las personas oportunistas, frívolas y sobre todo narcisistas que le querían hacer creer que ellos eran sus _amigos verdaderos_ pero por supuesto Bella tenía que poner su mejor cara y recurrir a la hipocresía aprendida de sus padres para poder hablar con esas personas y sobre todo tratar de encajar en el mundo que le fue impuesto.

Las dos verdaderas amigas de Bella no eran de su status social, pero ella las quería como hermanas. Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale eran sus nombres y por supuesto en cuanto sus padres lo descubrieron empezaron sus verdaderos problemas.

Bella asistía a un colegio privado donde iban todos los hijos de los empresarios, inversionistas y personas con la cuales sus padres se codeaban. Cuando cumplió 16 años sus padres le regalaron un auto del año para que pudiera transportarse cómodamente porque a Bella no le gustaba tener chofer y ella lo recibió gustosa porque todavía no habría por completo los ojos. Ya había pasado un mes desde que sus padres le entregaron su regalo y por lo tanto un mes desde su grandiosa fiesta, todas aquellas personas que consideraba en ese momento como una parte importante de ella habían asistido y Bella a pesar de ser popular no se sentía muy cómoda conviviendo con los jóvenes de su círculo social pero en ese momento estaba bien, ella creía ser feliz.

Pero en aquel día la vida o el destino, como quieran tomarlo, le sonrió permitiéndole conocer a Alice y a Rose. Ese día tenía que investigar algo para su clase de historia avanzada así que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, su escuela tenía una pero ella quería por una extraña razón cambiar de aires así que se decidió por ir a la biblioteca del centro de la ciudad y entro rápidamente por el libro que quería y al encontrarlo procedió a buscar una mesa donde sentarse a realizar su trabajo y para su inconveniente todas estaban ocupadas por algunas personas, en lo que veía donde se podría sentar una chica muy bonita, bajita, menuda, con el cabello corto negro, ojos verdes y vestida a la moda se le acerco.

…

_ —Si quieres puedes sentarte en mi mesa, solo estamos mi amiga y yo—me ofreció la chica en tono bajo para no molestar a las demás personas._

—_Claro seria genial, muchas gracias— le respondí en el mismos tono de voz. La chica asintió con una sonrisa y me condujo a una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca donde se encontraba una chica igual de hermosa. Rubia, con ojos azules, y se podría decir que alta, con un cuerpo digno de una revista y también vestía a la moda. Mi autoestima bajo unos cuantos niveles al verla. Yo era bonita o eso me decían pero yo no me consideraba así, era de tez pálida, ojos color café al igual que mi cabello, que caía lacio un poco mas debajo de mis hombros con flequillo, era alta pero no tanto como aquella chica y tenía un buen cuerpo no podía quejarme, pero sin duda aquella chica de ojos azules me sobre pasaba de nivel. La verdad me sentía un poco intimidada por la mirada que me dio la rubia, pero la chica de ojos verdes me dio una sonrisa._

—_Rose no te molesta que se siente con nosotras ¿Verdad? Ya no hay mesas disponibles—le pregunto la chica que estaba a mi lado. La rubia al ver que ella me había invitado a sentarme en su mesa me sonrió e hizo un ademan para que nos sentáramos. _

_Me senté frente a la rubia y la otra chica a mi lado._

—_Claro que no ¿Cómo te llamas?— me pregunto y entonces la chica de ojos verdes me miro apenada._

— _Lo siento, no me presente. Soy Alice Brandon y ella es Rosalie Hale._

—_No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me pueden decir Bella— le respondí restándole importancia._

—_Bueno entonces tú dime Rose—me pidió la rubia, corrijo: Rose, con una sonrisa y procedió a seguir leyendo._

— _¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿A qué escuela vas?—me ataco a preguntas Alice mientras yo sacaba mis notas para ponerme hacer mi trabajo._

—_Tengo dieciséis años y…_

—_Alice déjala trabajar y ponte hacer lo tuyo— me interrumpió Rose mirando reprobatoriamente a Alice, a lo que ella le saco la lengua en un gesto muy infantil y yo trate de reí lo más bajo para no molestar. _

—_Bella, Rose tiene razón mejor hacemos el trabajo que tenemos pero ¿Qué te parece si saliendo vamos a tomar un café o algo y platicamos?— me cuestiono Alice y yo le dije que sí. Así que nos pusimos manos a la obra, cada una con sus trabajos y unas dos horas después salimos de la biblioteca y nos dirigimos a una cafetería que se encontraba por ahí cerca, pedimos algo de comer puesto que ya era tarde y teníamos hambre y comenzamos a platicar._

— _¿Entonces a que escuela asistes?— Alice retomo la pregunta hecha en la biblioteca._

— _Asisto al __Mount__Royal College y ¿Ustedes?. _

—_Nosotras vamos al Instituto Nº25 de los Ángeles— respondieron y así seguimos platicando de trivialidades. Nos dimos cuenta de que a las tres nos gustaba estar en tendencia y las compras, a Rose le gustaba la natación, a Alice el arte, pintar sobre todo, y bueno yo les conté que me gustaba el ballet y el teatro. Así seguimos una parte de la tarde hasta que nos dimos cuenta del tiempo y de que teníamos que irnos, no sin antes intercambiar números de celular y correos._

…

Bella recordaba con una sonrisa esa tarde, donde conoció a sus mejores amigas, a sus dos hermanas. Aplicó sobre su cabello húmedo su shampoo preferido y pensó con nostalgia que ya habían pasado varios años de esa tarde y le agradecía inmensamente a quien fuera que las haya puesto en su camino porque ellas habían sido lo mejor que le había pasado en esta vida. Atreves de ellas se termino de dar cuenta que clase de personas eran sus padres y la gente con quien ellos se relacionaban, sus padres siempre habían sido muy distantes con ella, casi nunca los veía, cuando lo hacía era porque tenían que asistir a alguna reunión, fiesta o compromiso que requería de dar el papel de la familia perfecta pero a partir de esa tarde en que las conoció, su mundo empezó a cambiar.

Cuando llego a su casa la encontró sola y fría como casi siempre estaba, su padre estaba trabajando y su madre había salido con sus amigas a un spa. Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, a estar sola con el personal que trabajaba ahí así que como ya había comido desecho la idea del chef, que trabajaba para ellos, de hacerle algún platillo para la comida. Subió a toda prisa a su habitación y rápidamente agrego a Alice y a Rose en su correo y mando su solicitud de amistad en _Facebook_, una horas después las chicas la habían aceptado y empezaron a platicar, a conocerse y sobre todo a entablar una amistad tan estrecha y fuerte que con el paso de los días, semanas y meses ella empezó a contarles como eran sus padres. Como era aparentar que todo estaba bien en su casa cuando ni siquiera llamaban más de dos veces para preguntarle como estaba cuando se iban de viaje. Les conto que creció con las amas de llaves y cocineros, se crio con ellos, y que vio pasar a tantas personas por esos puestos que termino por darle igual y que ya ni siquiera intento agarrarles cariño, apenas y sabia sus nombres y no era por lo que todos pensaban: que ella era una persona fría y vanidosa. No, era por que las personas siempre terminaban yéndose de alguna forma u otra, algunos renunciaban porque no aguantaban el carácter de sus padres y a los otros sus padres los despedían por que según ellos no eran "eficientes", así que dejo de importarle porque cada vez que algo así pasaba a ella le dolía porque les tomaba cariño y siendo de esa manera se protegía.

Así como ella les contaba cosas que a nadie le había contado, las chicas también hicieron lo mismo durante algunos meses hasta ponerse al día.

Empezó a conocerlas más a fondo, Rose tenia a sus padres y un hermano gemelo, al cual le gustaba Alice y el a ella. Sus padres eran unos abogados exitosos, eran de clase alta, no tan alta como la de Bella pero si, así que en algunos aspectos ella la comprendía pero solo en algunos porque sus padres a pesar de tener éxito no descuidaban a sus hijos y los enseñaban a ser humildes y un claro ejemplo de eso era que asistían a un instituto público. A Rose le gustaba un maestro que estaba cumpliendo con sus prácticas en su escuela, su nombre era Emmett McCarty y tal parecía que al maestro no le era indiferente la rubia. Alice por su lado también le conto acerca de su madre, la madre de Alice era doctora, ellas eran de clase media, no tenia hermanos y su padre era un alcohólico que después del divorcio con su madre desapareció para así no tener que pagar la pensión alimenticia de Alice, en fin todo un irresponsable. Su madre sufrió mucho por eso pero pasaron los años y por lo que le conto Alice últimamente andaba risueña y según le platicaron de la averiguación que hicieron con Rose, su madre se había vuelto a enamorar de un doctor que se llamaba Carlisle Cullen.

Y así se contaron pequeños detalles de su vida hasta que se pusieron al día con ella, para ese entonces ellas tres eran las mejores amigas y Bella había abierto los ojos por completo y ahora sabia que su vida era fría, demasiado, en comparación con las de sus amigas. Que sus padres eran hipócritas y se creían superiores a los demás. A ella nunca le importo el dinero y cuando conoció a Alice y a Rose menos, el dinero no lo era todo.

Se enjuago su cabello, sacando toda la espuma hecha por el shampoo y recordó todas las salidas que había tenido con las chicas pero en particular una. Sonrió con ganas y miro su pulsera que se encontraba solitaria en su muñeca izquierda.

…

—_Hola— dije cuando visualice las figuras de la enana y Rose a lo lejos del parque, en el que nos habíamos quedado de ver. Acababa de recibir la noticia de que mis padres habían ido a España por una semana entera, me lo dijo Jessica Stanley una tipa que creía que yo la consideraba mi mejor amiga. Sí, claro. Y lo había confirmado cuando mi madre me mando un mensaje al móvil "informándome" así que les diría a las chicas que si querían pasar unos días en mi casa._

—_Hola Bells— Rose me saludo con la mano en lo que se acercaba caminando._

—_Hola cariño— me saludo Alice mientras me abrazaba después de correr el camino que nos separaba, cuando Rose llego también la abrazo así que hicimos nuestro abrazo grupal. Debieron ver mi semblante al llegar, ellas me conocían mejor que nadie, ya llevábamos siendo amigas seis meses y hoy era nuestro aniversario según las palabras de Alice._

—_¿Cómo estás?— me cuestiono Rose una vez que nos separamos y comenzamos a caminar viendo los puestos de artesanías que se encontraban ahí._

—_Bien, mis padres se fueron a España y regresan en una semana… Me lo dijo Jessica hoy al entrar a clases y Renee me mando un mensaje confirmándolo después— les comente con una mueca._

—_Esa estúpida piensa que es tu amiga. Maldita, si solo pudieras cambiarte de escuela—dijo Alice._

—_Ya Alice tranquila, mira esto— dije mostrándole un collar tratando de cambiar de tema._

—_Sí, es bonito. Al igual que tu intentando cambiar el tema. Esa tipa piensa que no sabes que anda hablando mal de ti por todo tu Instituto, hay pero tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle y Bella tus padres cada día me caen más mal— Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto._

_La verdad es que yo no quería tocar el tema porque sabía que lloraría así que hice el amago de seguir caminando pero Rose me detuvo, tomándome del brazo y mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules._

—_Vuelven dentro de una semana Bella ¿No les dijiste de tu recital?— me cuestiono. Ellas sabían la verdad antes de que yo si quiera la dijera así que solo me dedique a mirarlas, Alice empezó a negar fervientemente con la cabeza y Rose resoplo. _

—_No puede ser ¡te has esforzad demasiado! Has trabajado duro para ese maldito recital Bella, llámalos y diles algo, recuérdales — me dijo Rose molesta mientras avanzábamos a una banca._

—_¿Y qué les digo? ¿"Mamá, Papá, dejen de ser unos desconsiderados y por favor si no quieren que llore como magdalena vengan a mi estúpido recital que tanto empeño le he puesto para que estén orgullosos de mi"? No lo creo Rose— termine diciéndole un tanto enojada, no con ella sino con mis padres._

—_¿Pero cómo vas a ir sola? Tu madre tanto que te obligo a que escogieras ballet para quedar bien con sus amigas y ahora se larga cuando tú tienes un recital— me respondió enojada, o cambiábamos rápido de tema o yo lloraría todo lo que me estuve aguantando cuando Jessica me dijo lo de mis padres y más tarde cuando mi madre mato las esperanzas que estuve albergando de que fuera un chisme de Jessica para hacerme sentir mal. _

—_Rose ya sabes como son, no van a cambiar así que no vale la pena estar hablando de eso— trate de dar el tema por zanjado, resignándome a presentar el recital y regresar rápidamente a casa cuando este terminara pero Alice, que hasta ese momento estaba callada, hablo. _

—_Bueno si tus padres no van al recital, iremos nosotras— dijo con aplomo y Rose rápidamente le dio la razón asintiendo con su cabeza. _

_Mentiría si dijera que eso no me dio una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero ellas no tenían porque tener esa obligación._

—_Chicas yo le agradezco pero no tienen porque sentirse obligadas a nada…— todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando ya Alice me veía ofendida y Rose negaba con la cabeza. —Déjenme terminar. Iré a ese recital y terminando me iré raídamente a casa. Si quieren el viernes que terminan las clases podrían ir a mi casa a pasar unos días, antes de que mis padres vuelvan. Si quieren claro— termine de hablar y mire mis manos en mi regazo, ya que me moría de pena al haber dicho eso. _

—_Claro que si, iremos a pasar unos días contigo. Nosotras salimos de vacaciones el jueves— Comenzó a decir Alice mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi mejilla para que la viera. —Bella nosotras queremos acompañarte al recital, somos amigas. Y bueno, hablo por mí, me haría mucha ilusión verte. Eres como mi otra hermana perdida y quisiera ir si a ti no te incomoda que vean que eres amiga de alguien pobre— termino de hablar y esta vez era ella quien miraba sus manos cómodamente en su regazo, a mí se me encogió el corazón ante aquella confesión y Rose la miraba muy ofendida al parecer. _

—_¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi Alice? Claro que yo también quiero verte Bella, me gustaría mucho que nos permitieras ir. Las quiero mucho a las dos, son mis hermanas y claro que si pasaremos unos días contigo antes de que regresen tus padres— Rose tenia las lagrimas a punto de desbordarse en sus ojos, Alice por su parte ya estaba llorando en silencio y ambas me miraban esperando mi respuesta y ya no puede más. Ya no pude contenerme y comencé a llorar._

—_Las quiero mucho a las dos, son mis hermanas, mi única familia por así decirlo y me encantaría que fueran a mi recital. Alice escúchame bien, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir algo como eso porque yo te daría mi riñón sin dudarlo— Alice rio a un llorando por mi pequeña broma. —Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y las quiero, daría lo que fuera por ustedes y no me importa que sus padres no sean unos estúpidos narcisistas como lo míos, o como los que tienen mis demás compañeros. Tener dinero no te hace mejor, en algunos casos te vuelve una escoria así que no quiero Alice oírte volver a decir algo así— Termine con mi pequeño discurso y las abrace con fuerza._

_Las tres llorábamos a lágrima viva, después de eso terminamos en que vendrían conmigo a mi recital el jueves en la noche, se quedarían a dormir y se irían el domingo en la tarde antes del regreso de mis padres. Una vez decidido eso empezamos a caminar viendo las cosas que estaban en los puestos hasta que Alice se para en uno._

— _Miren chicas— nos dijo mostrándonos una pulsera con diferentes dijes. Tenía una zapatilla, un corazón, una bolsa, una nota musical, la torre Eiffel y el Big ben, era muy bonita._

— _Deme tres iguales a esta, por favor— le pidió Alice a la señora que atendía el puesto, Rose y yo la mirábamos enarcando una ceja. —Es nuestro regalo de "aniversario", esta pulsera la tendremos como símbolo de nuestra amistad. Ya sé, es algo cursi pero cállense — termino de explicarnos Alice y nosotras reímos. _

—_Sí, está bien. Pero hay que personalizarlas— comento Rose a lo que yo le di la razón._

—_Mira Alice este dije está muy bonito y va contigo— le dije mostrándole un dije en forma de mascara, Alice amaba el arte._

—_Si Alice me gusta para ti, además está muy bonito. ¡Bella, mira! este me gusta para ti—dijo Rose enseñándome un dije en forma de bailarina de ballet, era muy bonito, así que lo tome y se lo mostré a Alice. _

—_Sí, es perfecto. A ver me toca a mi escoger el dije de Rose. Veamos… ¡Oh mira Rose! esta hermoso y además tiene a Hello Kitty— dijo contenta mientras nos mostraba un dije en forma de reloj que simulaba un corazón y en el centro se entraba Hello Kitty, sin duda ese dije era para Rose ya que era lo más parecido a un cronometro y eso hacía alusión a su amor por la natación._

—_Rose, esta genial—dije emocionada, así que sin más compramos las pulseras y los dijes y nos las pusimos, como símbolo de nuestra mistad._

…

Bella seguía viendo su pulsera mientras se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla, ya que no había podido aplazar el baño por más tiempo. Desde aquella vez Rose, Alice y ella eran inseparables.

Fueron como prometieron a su recital, estuvieron apoyándola y cuando terminose pararon, de sus asientos de primera fila, y aplaudían como si les pagaran. Terminando fueron a su casa y la pasaron genial, Bella se divirtió como jamás lo había hecho, estuvieron en la piscina, jugaron, vieron películas y el domingo en la tarde después de comer se marcharon, antes de que llegaran sus padres. Después de eso, no fue la última vez que las chicas pasaban algunos días con ella o que iban a algún evento a los que sus padres no y pasando el tiempo, ella empezó a entablar una relación más cercana con las personas que trabajaban en su casa, al grado de que se iba unos días con Alice o Rose a sus casas y ellos no le decían nada a sus padres. No decían nada pues las personas que trabajaban en la casa conocían a sus padres y querían que de alguna forma Bella fuera feliz. Así fueron pasando los meses donde Bella había estado más feliz que en toda su vida, ella iba a los concursos de Rose y con Alice y las familias de estas gritaba apoyando a su amiga, también asistía a las exposiciones de Alice y admiraba las obras que esta creaba.

Se había vuelto muy cercana también a las familias de estas, Esme la consideraba como una hija más junto con Rosalie, se llevaba muy bien con Jasper al cual también consideraba un hermano, John y Sara Hale también le habían cogido cariño pero no estaban del todo de acuerdo que los padres de Bella no supieran de la amistad con sus hijos pero Bella lo prefería así. Llego su cumpleaños número diecisiete y sus padres solo le mandaron un juego de gargantilla y pulsera de oro blanco con adornos de estrellas, se lo mandaron, porque una vez más su padre tenía una junta importante y su madre lo tenía que acompañar y prometieron recompensarla pero a ella no le importo, paso el mejor cumpleaños que haya tenido. La paso con las chicas y sus familias, tal vez ellas no le hayan regalado una gargantilla pero le dieron regalos mejores, regalos hechos con cariño y Esme le preparo un pastel.

Pensaba en eso mientras se ponía unos pantalones y una blusa simple pero hermosa de color azul, una que Rose le había regalado, y se agachaba para sacar de una maleta los converse que tanto le gustaban. Eran uno converse que Alice le había regalado, ella misma los había decorado, eran de un color dorado oscuro y con algunos tejidos, simplemente los amaba y empezó a reírse cuando recordó en qué condiciones Alice se los dio.

…

— _¿Qué pasa Alice? ya voy llegando a tu casa— le dije a la enana, como le decíamos de cariño con Rose. _

—_¡Apúrate! Rose acaba de llegar, tengo que contarles algo, darte a ti algo y presentarles a alguien—dijo eso y corto la comunicación. Yo era feliz así, asistía a clases, sacaba buenas notas, ensayaba duramente y lo demás de mi tiempo la pasaba con Rose, Alice, Jasper y últimamente Emmett, el maestro practicante de Rose. Pues resulta que estaba saliendo con Rose, tenían 5 meses de novios, claro sin que los demás a parte de nosotros lo supiéramos porque Rose tenía 17 años y él 21 años. Estudiaba y estaba haciendo sus prácticas en la escuela de las chicas así que no podían saberlo, no mientras hacía ahí sus prácticas pues podían echarlo._

_Nos habíamos vueltos muy unidos todos pero yo a veces me apartaba pues sentía que hacia mal tercio pero mis amigas insistían, me decían que me consiguiera un novio porque ellas ya tenían. Alice y Jazz, Rose y Emm pero la verdad todavía no conocía al indicado, obviamente no iba a hacer uno de mis compañeros de la escuela, así que mientras llegaba el chico indicado, salíamos en grupo. Cuando íbamos a bailar Jazz y Emm bailaban conmigo también, ellos eran mi familia perdida como nos solíamos llamar, en eso pensaba cuando doble la esquina hacia la casa de Alice. Me estacione al lado de un mercedes y baje rumbo hacia la entrada, toque el timbre y salió a abrirme una Alice muy nerviosa._

— _¡Pasa, pasa!— me dijo mientras me metía a jalones dentro de la cada. Se escuchaban voces en la sala pero Alice me subió casi arrastrando a su habitación, donde se encontraban una Rose y un Jasper curiosos._

—_Vamos siéntense. Bella tengo algo que darte antes— dijo mientras se metía a su closet y sacaba una caja, nosotros nos habíamos sentado en la orilla de su cama._

—_Ten, lo hice para ti. Era parte de un trabajo pero lo hice con mucho amor, especial para ti— dijo nerviosa mientras me extendía la caja. En la clase de arte de Alice le dejaban hacer diferentes cosas, ya les había regalado a Emm y Jazz unas gorras bordadas, a Rose una blusa pintada, así que sin más abrí la caja y cuando vi lo que tenia dentro me abalance sobre Alice._

— _¡Gracias, gracias!— decía yo muy emocionada._

—_¿Qué es?— pregunto el rubio, mientras Rose sacaba los tenis de la caja y sonreí._

_Alice me había personalizado unos converse, ella sabía que amaba esos tenis… bueno todos lo sabían e incluso mis padres pero a ellos no les gustaba verme seguido con ellos puestos pero como casi nunca estaban siempre traía puestos unos, tenia de diferentes modelos y colores._

—_Wow ¡Alice te luciste!— decía Rose y Jasper solo sonría orgulloso de su novia._

—_Alice gracias, me encantaron. Son geniales, tú eres genial, la mejor artista Alice Brandon— dije abrazándola más fuerte._

—_Calla Bella, vas a hacer que me sonroje— me dijo Alice a lo que los demás reímos._

—_Bueno… ¿Y para que nos querías ver?— le pregunte sentándome en la cama de nuevo._

—_No lose, Esme me dijo que quería presentarme a alguien y que si quería podía llamarlos— dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara._

—_¿Tú crees que al fin se anime?— pregunto Jazz. Esme pensaba que Alice no sabía nada sobre su relación con Carlisle pero cuan equivocada estaba, no nada más Alice estaba enterada sino que también Jazz, Rose, Emm y yo sabíamos que empezó a salir oficialmente con él pero como ella no nos lo había dicho, o por lo menos a Alice, manteníamos en secreto que ya sabíamos la noticia._

—_Yo creo que sí. Porque antes de que llegaran llego él con un joven como de nuestra edad pero mi madre me dijo que subiera, que ella me iba a avisar cuando ustedes llegaran y que cuando lo hicieran ella nos iba a llamar para que bajáramos— nos dijo casi riendo._

—_¡Alice, chicos bajen!— grito Esme desde la sala y nosotros empezamos a reír. Practicamos un poco nuestras caras de asombro, sobre todo Alice, antes de salir. _

_Bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a la sala donde estaban, y ahí se encontraba Carlisle Cullen. Lo reconocí porque más de una vez los habíamos espiado cuando salían con Esme y a su lado se encontraba un joven alto, desgarbado, ojos color miel como los de Carlisle, su cabello estaba desordenado y era de un tono bronce. Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca de manga larga, la cual llevaba doblada hasta antes de los codos y para finalizar unos converse negros y yo casi me desmayo al verlo, era muy guapo y se veía súper sexy vestido así. Creo que tenía algo de saliva en mi mentón._

—_Alice, cariño tengo que presentarte a alguien nena— le dijo Esme muy nerviosa. Alice puso su mejor cara de confusión y Rose, Jazz y yo estábamos tratando de aguantar la risa porque Alice sería una gran artista pero no tenia dotes en la actuación._

—_Si mamá ¿Quién es?— le respondió Alice con una curiosidad demasiado fingida, a este paso yo me estaba mordiendo las mejillas para evitar reírme y Jasper y Rosalie no estaban mejor. El chico sexy nos veía entre confundido y divertido, Esme no se daba cuenta de nosotros porque solo vía a Alice y Carlisle solo veía alternadamente a Esme y a mi amiga pelinegra._

—_Cariño él es Carlisle Cullen y… quiero que sepas que estamos saliendo. Alice, mi vida eres lo más importante para mí, espero y me entiendas— dijo Esme viendo hacia su regazo. Alice extendió su sonrisa picara y Rose tuvo que toser para disimular su risa, yo abrace a Jazz y escondí mi cara en su pecho para que Esme no me viera, porque pareciera que acababa de confesar un crimen._

—_Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen— dijo Alice extendiendo su mano para saludarlo, a lo que Carlisle le dio la mano algo confundido. Jazz no aguanto más y escondió su cara en mi cabello y sentía como aguantaba la risa porque su pecho vibraba, Rose se disculpo para ir al baño y salió corriendo. Alice nos miraba extrañada, aun no se daba cuenta de su desliz. Se suponía que no sabía nada de Carlisle por lo tanto no tendría que saber que él era medico, Esme la miro con una ceja alzada y el chico nos miraba a Jazz y a mí algo serio._

—_¿Alice como sabes que Carlisle es medico?— dijo Esme seria, empezando a sospechar. Alice abrió mucho los ojos cayendo en cuenta de que había metido el pie._

—_Bueno yo… supongo ¿no? Tiene pinta de eso._

—_¡ALICE!— grito Esme escandalizada adivinando lo que había hecho su hija. Y ya no lo aguantamos más, Jazz y yo empezamos a reírnos como locos de las caras de todos. Carlisle súper confundido, Esme Indignadísima y hasta donde estábamos podíamos escuchar a Rosalie riéndose a todo pulmón en el baño._

—_¡Chicos! Deberían estar a avergonzados— nos reprendió Esme. Así que Jazz y yo intentamos guardar compostura pero cuando vimos entrar a Rosalie con las mejillas completamente rojas de tanto reír y restos de lágrimas en los ojos nos partimos de la risa de nuevo, hasta Alice empezó a reír también._

—_¡Ya basta! No quiero saber lo que hicieron pero guarden silencio a horita o te castigo Alice— amenazo Esme a lo que todos nos callamos de inmediato, nadie quería a Alice castigada._

—_Lamentamos lo sucedido, perdón— me disculpe por mi y por los rubios, ellos solo asintieron._

—_Bueno, continuando con las presentaciones el es Edward el hijo de Carlisle— nos dijo Esme pasando una mano por el hombro del chico._

—_Hola, mucho gusto. Yo me llamo Alice y ellos son Jasper Hele, mi novio, y Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan, mis mejores amigas— nos termino de presentar y todos atrechamos las manos de Edward y Carlisle._

—_Espero que nos llevemos muy bien— dijo Edward_

—_Claro que si ya lo veras— le respondió Jazz en su tono amigable._

…

Y desde esa vez Edward y los demás eran inseparables, y en algunos meses después Edward y Bella se hicieron novios, completando así el círculo. Cuando Emmett termino de hacer sus prácticas, se presento oficialmente como el novio de Rosalie ante los padres de esta, de Esme y de Carlisle, los que no lo conocían, al principio los padres de Rose pusieron unas cuantas protestas por la edad pero cuando se dieron cuenta que Emmett no tenia malas intensiones con Rose, eso ya no fue problema, recordaba Bella, mientras terminaba de meter lo que había ocupado para bañarse en una maleta.

Las cosas con los padres de esta no mejoraron, sino mucho peor, Charlie perdió algunos negocios y Renee empezaba en el vicio del alcohol pero ella trataba de que eso no afectara su vida, por los negocios perdidos de Charlie tuvieron que despedir a algunas de las personas que trabajaban en la casa, Bella lloro y sufrió porque ella los consideraba como su familia, ellos eran junto con los chicos y los padres de estos, los que estuvieron con ella cuando se lastimo el pie ensayando, su madre prefirió irse de compras a New York , a la semana de la moda, que estar cuidándola; también estuvieron ahí cuando Edward se le declaro y cuando ella lloraba de noche porque no podía creer como la trataban sus padres, ellos estuvieron ahí, pero todo empeoro cuando Jessica le dijo a su madre en una reunión del consejo que Bella se juntaba con "personas poco favorables y diferentes a ella", su madre casi enloquece cuando se entero que sus amigos no eran de la clases social a la que ellos pertenecían, recordó Bella con un poco de coraje contenido mientras cerraba la ultima maleta.

…

—_¡ISABELLA!, ¡ISABELLA BAJA AHORA MISMO!— estaba gritando Renee desde el salón, así que deje mi computadora en la cama y baje corriendo las escaleras para ver que sucedía._

—_¡Ahí estas! ¿Me puedes decir quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?— me exigió con tono acido y a mí eso me callo como balde de agua fría, esto no me podía estar pasando._

—_Te pregunte algo Isabella ¡contéstame!— me dijo mientras me sacudía de los hombros para que yo le respondiera._

—_Mamá ellos son buenas personas y…— comenzaba a decir antes de que bruscamente me interrumpiera._

—_Pero ¡¿Qué te pasa Isabella?! ¿Como se te ocurre juntarte con esa gente? Son unos muertos de hambre, que no tienen clase. ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me dio el escuchar decir a Jessica que han ido al colegio, a tus recitales? ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro? ¿Acaso no piensas que puedes perjudicar nuestra imagen? ¡Ahora más que nunca necesitamos eso! El estúpido de tu padre perdió un buen negocio, claro no nos afecto en nada, pero perdimos la oportunidad de ganar varios millones y tu andas juntándote con esa gente mediocre que…— y no lo pude soportar más, estar escuchando como hablaba de mi familia._

—_¡No hables mal de ellos escuchaste, no te atrevas porque…!— le grite pero tampoco me dejo terminar de decirle todo lo que quería, me callo de una bofetada que me ardió hasta la altura del parpado._

—_¡No se te ocurra hablarme así niña estúpida! ¿Qué te pasa Isabella? Tú no eres imbécil, así que deja de comportarte como tal y arregla esto ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Anda para que mami este orgullosa de ti nena— dijo lo último en tono irónico y sin más me dio un beso en la frente y subió a su habitación dejándome ahí sola y llorando por todo lo que había pasado._

_En los siguientes días no me dejaba sola, ni a sol ni a sombra, tanto que no tuve como decirles a los chicos de esto. Ellos no sabían nada y se suponía que ella tenía que irse a Miami y las chicas iban a venir a pasar unos días conmigo pero no pude escaparme para ir a verlas porque Renee me iba a dejar y a recoger, así que llego el día en que las chicas venían de visita y yo estaba al pendiente de la puerta para decirles lo más rápido pero las cosas no se dieron de la mejor manera, tocaron a la puerta y yo me pare inmediatamente._

—_¡Siéntate! ¿Adónde vas? Para eso hay gente hija— me recordó Renee así que sin más me senté, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que no fueran ellas pero no tenía tanta suerte._

—_Señora afuera buscan a la Srita. Isabella— dijo fríamente una tipa que acababa de ser contratada por mi madre y a la cual no conocía._

—_¿Y se puede saber quién?— pregunto mi madre bajando de inmediato la revista que leía._

—_Unas muchachas llamadas Alice y Rosalinda._

—_Rosalie— corregí con enojo contenido. —Madre déjame hablar con ellas, por favor. Lo arreglare— le suplique._

—_Claro que lo arreglaras Bella, eres mi hija. Así que vamos, andando— dijo parándose y saliendo rumbo a la puerta, corrí para alcanzarla y la agarre del brazo._

—_¡Por favor! déjame hacer esto a mi manera mamá, te lo ruego— le dije desesperada._

—_¡No, claro que no! O lo haces como se supone que debes tratar a esa gente o lo hago yo. Elije Bella, sabes cómo lo hará mami cielo— me amenazo con una sonrisa y yo tome mi decisión, no podía permitir que Renee les dijera algo._

—_Muy bien nena, vamos que mami está ansiosa— dijo dándome una palmadita cariñosa al pasar por mi lado._

_Yo ya estaba con mis ojos anegados en lágrimas y fue ahí que me jure a mi misma que a partir de ahora nadie, nadie volvería a lastimar a mi verdadera familia. Salí rumbo a la puerta y ahí se encontraban mis mejores amigas, mis hermanas y en cuanto me vieron supieron que algo andaba mal y más cuando Renee se puso a mi lado viéndolas con desprecio._

—_Buenos días señora Swan— dijo Rosalie y pareciera que le hubiera hablado a la pared porque Renee no le contesto, solo la miro de abajo hacia arriba, me regreso a ver y sonrió._

—_Bella, cariño— dijo como advertencia. _

—_Chicas creo que deben irse. Yo lamento que no pude avisarles que esto se cancelaba y yo…_

—_¡Isabella!— me dijo Renee amargamente. Agarro mi brazo y me volteo bruscamente para que la mirara. —Recuerda nuestro acuerdo, hermosa— me termino de advertir con tono mordaz, se le estaba acabando la paciencia así que con lagrimas bañándome las mejillas me voltee hacia Alice y Rose._

—_Rosalie, Alice les agradecería que salieran de mi propiedad ahora y que jamás en su vida vuelvan a regresar— les dije viéndolas a los ojos para que vieran el dolor en ellos. Ellas rápidamente captaron pero Renee no se detendría con eso. —¡Y jamás vuelvan a buscarme! No sé que me sucedió al juntarme con gente como ustedes pero estoy a tiempo de enmendar mi error— Alice lloraba para cuando termine._

_Y ya no lo soporte más y les hice una seña con la cabeza para que se fueran, Rose no me veía a mi si no a Renee y la miraba con desprecio, cuando Renee miro a Rose lo hizo con burla y aproveche para decirle a Alice con mis labios, sin producir sonido alguno "Lo siento", Alice pareció tranquilizarse un poco pero tenían que salir de aquí y tenían que hacerlo ya._

—_¡Rosalie hazme el favor de irte ya! Y saca a Alice contigo— le dije seria, Rose me dedico una mirada y cuando lo hizo pude ver que sabia porque les había dicho aquello._

—_Con permiso— dijo Rose en tono amargo y sin más salió con Alice._

—_¡Bien hecho, nena! Estoy orgullosa de ti— me felicito Renee mientras me abrazaba y después se fue dejándome solo de nuevo. _

_Tanto que desee que Renee y Charlie me dijeran que estaban orgullosos de mí, me esforzaba en la escuela, en el ballet ¿Para qué ella se enorgullezca de esto? No podía creerlo pero lo mejor de todo, es que yo había ido muy bien en la escuela desde siempre y ya habíamos llegado al último año de preparatoria y mande mis solicitudes a diferentes universidades, me iría lejos, lejos de esos señores que se hacían llamar mis padres, lejos de esta gente frívola y perdedora que pensaba que el maldito dinero era todo, me iría lejos y no regresaría a ver._

…

Recordaba Bella secándose una lágrima con furia, mientras cargaba sus dos maletas que había traído consigo.

Mando solicitud a varias universidades, a las mismas que mandaron Edward, Alice, Rose y Jasper, ya que no quería separarse de ellos. Después del incidente que tuvo con Alice y Rose, su madre la dejo en paz, se olvido de eso y siguió con su rutina de irse fuera dejándole a ella la oportunidad de poder salir libremente y lo primero que hizo fue ir a la escuela de ellas y esperarlas para hablar, cuando Rosalie y Alice al salir la vieron parada ahí, recargada en su auto, lo único que pudieron hacer fue ir corriendo hacia ella y darse un abrazo grupal; ellas sabían que Bella había dicho esas cosas por su madre, que ella jamás diría eso, así que la abrazaron y tranquilizaron. Bella no paraba de disculparse, después de eso cuando sus padres estaban en casa ella no los veía pero si hablaba con ellos por otros medios, en lo que duraba la estancia de sus padres. Renee cada día_— cuando se encontraba en la casa—_lo único que hacía era estar encerrada en su recamara bebiendo y últimamente se peleaban con Charlie a la primera que podían, Bella se estaba hartando pero le consolaba saber que pronto se iría para no volver. Habían mandado solicitud a las universidades públicas de Alaska, Toronto, Colorado, Texas, Chicago y para cubrir apariencia, por si acaso, ya que sus padres no se interesaban mucho, mando solicitud a Harvard, Oxford y Yale, claro que solo era para aparentar porque pensaba salir corriendo una vez aceptada, irse y dejarlos en el olvido.

Bella sonrió con melancolía ante ese recuerdo, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa que la vio nacer, crecer, sufrir, y demás. Termino de bajar las escaleras y dejo las maletas al pie de estas y se dedico a observar la casa por última vez y al hacerlo sintió un **déjà vu** que le trajo un recuerdo rápido a la mente, un recuerdo doloroso pero a la vez alentador.

Comenzó a pasearse por última vez_—o eso esperaba con todas sus fuerzas—_por la casa. Pasó por la cocina, el salón, comedor y salió al jardín donde se sentó en el pasto, impecable como siempre y una vez ahí dejo que su mente la guiara a los recuerdos.

Los chicos habían sido aceptados en los diferentes campus de la universidad de Colorado, estaban eufóricos pero tenían que tener los pies sobre la tierra, sabían que no iba a ser fácil que los padres de Bella aceptaran que ella se marchara así que trazaron un plan que según Alice iba hacer a prueba de todo. Decidieron pedirle ayuda a John, Sara, Carlisle y Esme, los cuales aceptaron gustosos; John y Sara le dijeron a Bella que no se preocupara porque si tenían que demandar a Charlie y a Renee lo harían pero que ella iba a ir a Colorado, cuando Bella cumplió oficialmente los 18 años, el plan se puso en marcha.

Charlie había puesto una cuenta en el banco a nombre de Bella, cuando cumplió 12 años, todo el dinero recaudado en esa cuenta a partir de ese momento, era oficialmente de ella puesto que ya era mayor de edad y ni Charlie ni sus abogados podían hacer nada, así le informaron John y Sara, en esa cuenta habían más de 10 millones, lo cual le sorprendió en gran manera a todos, incluida Bella y a la única suposición que llegaron era de que Charlie no tenía ningún motivo aparente, en ese entonces, para que Bella se fuera por su cuenta o se emancipara. Así que por el lado del dinero Bella estaba tranquila, además pensaba trabajar una vez instalada en la universidad, un trabajo de medio tiempo ya que ese dinero no le sería suficiente por siempre. La segunda parte del plan era ir al banco y hacer a Bella la propietaria definitiva de esa cuenta puesto que cuando Charlie la creo Bella era menor de edad y el también era propietario, después Bella tendría que hablar con sus padres y comunicarles su decisión para posteriormente tratar de olvidar todo y empezar a vivir de verdad.

Bella lloraba silenciosamente ante aquel recuerdo, después de tres años todavía dolía.

_Que fácil fue decirlo, lo verdaderamente difícil fue hacerlo_, pensó.

…

—_¿Lista Bells?__— __me pregunto Edward. Estábamos a una cuadra de mi casa y veníamos en mi auto y más atrás se encontraban Emm, Rose, Jazz y Alice que venían en el Jeep del primero._

—_Sí, eso creo__— __le dije no muy convencida. El tomo mi cara entre sus manos delicadamente y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos color miel me transmitían un gran amor y sin dudarlo un minuto más supe que pelearía contra todo con tal de seguir viendo esos ojos por siempre y si eso significaba enfrentar a mis padres, lo haría._

_El acerco su rostro al mío lentamente pero yo no quería esperar así que acorte la distancia que nos separaba, la cual no era mucha y saboree sus labios tratando de transmitirle mi amor, admiración y sobre todo la fortaleza que sentía en esos momentos, Edward enredo sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome más a él y yo por mi parte jugueteé con su cabello. ¡Como amaba el cabella de ese hombre! Sentí la punta de su lengua acariciando mi labio inferior y sin pensármelo demasiado, abrí mi boca para él y así estuvimos por un pequeño momento, solo besándonos y diciéndonos que nos amábamos hasta que Alice llamo a mi celular._

—_Lo siento, Julieta ya es hora. Bella te quiero y… _

—_¡Te queremos! ¿Alice porque siempre hablas solo por ti, como si no supieras lo que siento?__— __Interrumpió Rose reclamándole a Alice. _

_Podríamos ser diferentes, incluso demasiado pero juntas éramos perfectas, bueno al menos para mí lo éramos._

—_Chicas tranquilas, yo también las quiero__— __ y sin más colgué, no quería ponerme sentimental._

—_Esta todo como le hemos planeado hermosa, solo falta dar esta paso y sabes que no estás sola pero si no quieres o te arrepientes y decides tener un futuro mejor, ten por seguro que lo comprenderemos, que lo comprenderé, quiero lo mejor para ti Bella, te amo__— __dijo Edward mi entras acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura._

—_Mi futuro esta donde estés tú y si mi futuro está contigo no puedo pedir más, ¿entiendes? Porque todo será perfecto, yo también te amo Edward__— __le aclare mientras unía una vez más nuestros labios. _

_Después de eso el salió y subió al Jeep que paso por mi lado para irse y cuando lo hizo tenía todas la ventanillas__—__que daban hacia mí__—__abajo y me dieron su último gesto de apoyo. Emmett levantaba su pulgar, Jasper me guiño un ojo, Edward solo me sonrió con mi sonrisa predilecta y mis dos hermosos amores, mis amigas, me mandaron un beso y así el Jeep continuo su camino hasta que se perdió entre las calles iluminadas de Los Ángeles._

_Rápidamente llegue a mi casa, me sudaban mis manos, un día antes empaque todas mis cosas, excepto las necesarias para que no se dieran cuenta. Cuando entre a la casa, la ama de llaves me informo que mis padres estaban en el comedor y que estaban a punto de cenar y me pregunto si quería acompañarlos, a lo que le dije que sí; así que me adentre en la casa rumbo al comedor y ahí se encontraban mis padres. Renee ya tenía en la mano una copa de vino y Charlie tenía unos papeles frente a él, los cuales leía con atención. _

—_Buenas noches__— __salude a mis padres. Renee alzo su copa en mi dirección y siguió con su plato pero por el contrario Charlie me sostuvo la mirada por unos cuantos segundos, me miraba calculador y creo que un poco preocupado._

—_Siéntate y come cariño, esto esta increíble__— __me dijo Renee emocionada con la cena, sin duda el alcohol estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Me senté en mi lugar habitual, enfrente de Renee y a lado de Charlie._

—_¿Qué te pasa Bella?__— c__cuestionó Charlie de la nada y yo me tense._

—_¿Sobre qué?__— __ me desentendí para ver a qué se refería pero yo aprendí del mejor porque Charlie me sonrió burlón._

— _Cariño soy tu padre, te conozco y aunque no lo hiciera se leer a las personas. Además de tener contactos de utilidad, claro__— __ me dijo pasándome el folder que antes hojeaba._

_Yo lo tome pero no lo abrí pero Charlie me sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza para que procediera a abrirlo y cuando lo hice quise darme un tiro porque creí que podía engañar a mis padres pero no lo logre, al menos no a Charlie. En el folder se encontraban fotos, muchas fotos y las fui viendo rápidamente, eran fotos donde salía yo con Alice y Rose comprando, riendo, con Edward tomados de la mano, con los chicos en el cine, saliendo de restaurantes, en el parque, saliendo de bailar, incluso había una foto donde estábamos todos abrazados, posando para una foto que le habíamos pedido a una chica que la tomara pero desde otro ángulo, eran infinidad de fotos; de cuando salía sola con Edward, había una donde estábamos besándonos, también de cuando nos juntábamos todos saliendo de nuestras respectivas escuelas, las chicas con Jazz traían el mismo uniforme, Edward y yo diferentes y por ultimo Emmett que traía pantalón y camisa de vestir. ¡No podía ser cierto! Helada alce mi vista a Charlie que solo me contemplaba, no podía comprender ninguna emoción reflejada en sus ojos._

—_¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué se quedan callados?__—__ pregunto Renee inmutándose de su plato, me había olvidado de ella pero al parecer Charlie no._

—_Nada, Renee sigue comiendo. Bella cuando termines te veo en mi despacho__— __me informo y se retiro de la mesa, llevándose el folder. No sabía qué hacer, Charlie lo sabía todo y también estaba muy desconcertada por su actitud al no decirle a Renee, así que me apure a comer y salí rumbo al despacho de mi padre._

—_¡__Puedo explicarlo!__—__ le dije nada más entrar. Charlie estaba sentado del otro lado de su escritorio y me hizo señas para que yo me sentara en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban frente a él._

—_Bella no sé qué decirte, supongo que debería desearte buena suerte en Colorado__— __me quede estática en mi lugar al escuchar eso pero después de unos minutos me entro un enojo demoledor, un enojo que había aguantado mucho tiempo. !Yo no era la única que tenia cosas que explicar!_

—_Sí, creo que tal vez deberías hacerlo__— __le dije secamente. Charlie solo alzo una ceja y ese gesto dio pasa a mi verborrea. __—__¿Qué te pasa? Tú ya lo sabías todo, algunas de esas fotos tienes muchos meses ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¿Por qué tome la decisión de irme a Colorado? ¿Sabes? Conocí a personas extraordinarias que considero mi familia ¡Sí! Mi familia. Porque han estado conmigo cuando tú no lo hiciste, así que creo que ya sabes todo, ya no tengo porque decirte nada y si piensas que voy a dejar mis planes de lado solo porque lo sabes, te equivocas y no pienso pedir una solo disculpa por tratar de ser feliz__— __termine con mi discurso y Charlie ante toda mi estupefacción me sonrió._

—_No serias mi hija si no lo hicieras__— __me respondió con su sonrisa, no podía creer lo que Charlie me estaba diciendo._

—_¿Qué?__— __murmure atónita._

—_Sé que no he sido un buen padre contigo Bella y no me había dado cuenta de ese error hasta que un amigo me comento que te vio con unas chicas que no iban en tu escuela. Entonces eso despertó mi curiosidad y contrate a alguien que te siguiera y que tomara fotos de lo que hacías para después verlas y cuando vi las fotos te veías tan feliz así que investigue a las chicas, su familia y su historia y por supuesto me di cuenta que no se codeaban con la misma gente que nosotros y por lo tanto decidí no contarle a tu madre porque sabía cómo se pondría. Fui dejando que pasara el tiempo, me siguieron mandando más fotos tuyas pero ya salías con dos chicos más y por lo que me dijeron eran novios de tu amigas pero un tiempo después me informaron que tú ya tenías una relación con un chico__— __Decía con su sonrisa__—__que no se había borrado un solo momento__—__y yo no daba crédito a mis oídos ni a mis ojos. _

—_Sé que estás sorprendida por mi actitud pero hija te comprendo, hay cosas que no sabes. Yo no siempre fui rico, mis padres__—__tus abuelos__—__trabajaron duro para darme lo mejor, cuando conocí a tu madre, mi padre ya era acreedor de varios millones por eso no tuvimos inconveniente en casarnos- me relataba Charlie._

—_Tu nunca me platicaste nada acerca de eso__— __le recrimine un poco._

—_Si, es cierto. Pero ni siquiera tu madre sabe eso, me fui convirtiendo en alguien que yo no era sin darme cuenta pero me alegra darme cuenta a tiempo de eso y de que tu no seas como yo ¿Sabes porque tu madre no para de beber desde hace algún tiempo? Porque le dije que deberíamos divorciarnos, me voy a divorciar de tu madre Bella__— __termino parándose de su silla y acercándose hasta donde estaba anonada por tal confesión._

—_Tome la decisión cuando me entere de lo que Renee te obligo a hacerles a tus amigas. Bella tal vez casi nunca te lo digo y sé que está mal de mi parte pero quiero que sepas que te quiero hija y me enorgulleces. Por el coraje con el que defiendes tus acciones y también quiero que estés enterada que te apoyo por completo para ir a Colorado, para lo que decidas hacer y solo espero alguna vez terminar de compensarte__— __ me abrazo cuando termino de hablar. Yo solo llore en su pecho como nunca lo había hecho porque era casi irreal lo que me estaba pasando._

…

Charlie cumplió su promesa.

La apoyo en su traslado a Colorado y empezó a tratar de enmendar los errores del pasado y recuperarse así mismo. Por lo que Bella lloraba sentada en el pasto de su antiguo hogar era por la reacción que había tenido Renee.

…

—_¿__Estas demente Charlie? ¿Sabes lo que pensaran de mí?__ ¿Lo que dirán mis amigas?—__ dijo mi madre mientras golpeaba la mesa con su puño._

—_¡__Por favor, Renee! Esas mujeres no son tus amigas… ¿No te das cuenta?__— __Contesto Charlie, estaba comenzando a enfadarse pero parecía que se controlaba para no gritar._

_Después de hablar en el despacho y que Charlie me pidiera muchas disculpas por no ser un buen padre conmigo durante estos años y que yo terminara por personarlo bajamos. Nos dirigimos al comedor donde todavía se encontraba Renee y Charlie comenzó a ponerla al corriente sobre la situación. _

—_¡Charlie, no me puedes hacer esto! Primero el divorcio y luego dices que Isabella se va a Colorado para ir a una universidad pública. ¡Pública! Y todo por seguir a eso pobres que no tienen donde caer muertos. ¿Cómo puedes permitir eso?__—__ Mi madre comenzaba alterarse y su rostro a pintarse de rojo por los gritos que vociferaba._

—_¡Ya basta!__—__ le grito Charlie sorprendiéndola. Mi padre nunca antes le había gritado. Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces ese salón nunca se sintió más grande que ahora. __—__¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Dices estupideces! Que las personas no tengan demasiado dinero no las hace menos. ¡Yo un día fui un "Pobre que no tenía donde caer muerto"! Pero mis padres trabajaron duro para darme lo mejor y mira donde estamos. _

—_¡__¿De qué rayos hablas Charlie?! Cuando nos conocimos no eras pobre, si no jamás me hubiera casado contigo__— dijo fríamente. _

—_C__uando te conocí ya no era pobre y todo gracias a mi padre pero tienes razón ¡Jamás debimos casarnos! Así que hay que arreglarlo, estamos a tiempo. Me iré de esta casa junto con Isabella, esta casa te pertenece así que consérvala pero vamos a divorciarnos ¿Me escuchaste?__— __termino Charlie y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación pero antes de llegar a la cima de estas se volteo hacia nosotras._

—_¡Y jamás me gusto como trataste a los demás! ¿Sabes? ¡Ni siquiera me gusta esa palabra! Siempre pensé que "pobre" no define a las personas con pocos recursos, define a personas como tú— una vez lo dijo se dio la vuelta y termino de subir los escalones faltantes. _

_El silencio reino de nuevo y decidí que no había más que hacer ahí así que me emprendí el viaje hacia mi habitación pero mi madre tomo mi brazo con fuerza antes de que pudiera dar otro paso. _

—_Tú… ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! ¿No pudiste ser como yo? Ser feliz y agradecida con lo que tenias__—__que no era poco, por cierto__—__¡Tenias que hacerte amiga de ellos! Y mandar al carajo mi relación con tu padre. Espero que seas feliz, lárgate a Colorado y púdrete ahí. No quiero volver a verte !Me has arruinado! Ya no eres mi hija, recuérdalo en el futuro__— __lo dijo con odio y rencor en su mirada._

_Ver aquella mirada me dolió pero me dolieron más sus palabras. Era mi madre ante todo y la quería… pero ya era suficiente, no podía seguir viviendo así. _

—_Así será __Renee, me quitas un peso de encima. No dejare que esto me consuma hasta perderme a mí misma, soy mejor que eso. Quédate con tu mundo hipócrita, solitario y frio__— __ sin más subí las escaleras corriendo y me aleje de su iracunda mirada._

_Lo único que esperaba era que amaneciera para poder irme de aquí con Charlie porque a pesar de todo, todavía tenía un padre._

…

Después de ese día Bella empezó su nueva vida.

Charlie se divorcio de Renee, dejándole la casa y algo de dinero y eso había sido todo lo que los abogados de ella lograron quitarle a Charlie. Bella le presento su padre a los chicos y a las familias de estos, se llevaron bien enseguida y su padre volvió a ser quien era con algo de tiempo; un hombre humilde y amistoso. A pesar de seguir teniendo los mismos negocios, Charlie decidió dejar al hombre frívolo y materialista atrás por él, por su hija y por el recuerdo y la memoria de sus padres.

Los chicos, Bella y también Emmett_—__que ya había terminado su carrera como profesor__—_se mudaron a Colorado y por petición de los padres compartirían departamento, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos. Pero claro, ninguno de ellos pensaba respetar esa regla. Alice estudio en la facultad de turismo, Rosalie estudio derecho al igual que sus padres, Jasper entro a la facultad de psicología, Edward siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre estudio medicina, Bella quiso estudiar arquitectura y Emmett entro a trabajar a una escuela que estaba cerca de donde vivían. Una vez que se acostumbraron al ritmo de la universidad consiguieron un trabajo de medio tiempo, Edward en una tienda de música, Alice como bibliotecaria, Rosalie era cajera en una tienda de ropa y Jasper junto a Bella eran meseros en una pequeña cafetería, así pasaron el primer año de universidad y en las vacaciones regresaron a Los Ángeles. En las vacaciones de navidad Esme y Carlisle anunciaron su compromiso y futura boda en verano, un día Charlie le platico a su hija_—__con la cual ya eran muy unidos__—_que había conocido a una mujer de la que se había enamorado. Su nombre era Sue Clearwater y era una de los nuevos abogados que tenía la empresa pero también era madre y tenía dos hijos: Seth y Leah Clearwater.

.

.

.

Bella ya estaba casi por concluir su segundo año de universidad cuando una tarde mientras estaba en su trabajo recibió una llamada y la cual era para informarle que su madre_—ahora—_Renee Dwyer había muerto. Se había suicidado porque no soporto que Charlie la dejara y que al hacerlo perdiera todas sus amistades por ya no tener casi nada de dinero. Bella alterada le marco a Charlie y este le confirmo y que tenía que regresar a casa para el funeral de su madre y la lectura de su testamento. Ella acompañada por Edward se transportaron a Los Ángeles y ahí se di paso al funeral donde Bella no paraba de llorar, al terminar no quisieron aplazar nada así que se mando traer a los abogados de Renee y a un notario público para leer el testamento de Renee Dwyer. En el cual decía que lo único que tenia de gran valor quería que se vendiera y que el dinero recaudado fuera entregado a su única hija: Isabella Marie Swan. Un tanto desconcertada Bella acepto realizar la última voluntad de su madre con nuevas lágrimas que enjuagaban su rostro porque su madre al final de cuentas no la odiaba ya que era la única a la que mencionaba en su testamento.

…

—_Bella, vámonos. Ya subí las maletas al auto… Amor, tu padre nos espera__— __me informo Edward a mis espaldas._

_Seque mis lágrimas y me pare del pasto en donde estaba sentada. Comencé a caminar hacia donde él estaba y en cuanto llegue rodee su cintura con mis brazos y escondí mi rostro en su pecho para poder salir de esa casa. Los recuerdos se agrupaban en mi mente, el rostro de mi madre y su fragancia salían de mis pensamientos y parecía que los llevara impregnados en mí. Me sentía destrozada por el hecho de que jamás volveré a verla, el modo en el que termino su vida y porque ya nunca tendré la oportunidad de arreglar nuestra relación. Ella jamás escuchara cuanto la he echado de menos desde aquel día y cuanto la quiero hasta el día de hoy. _

_Charlie nos esperaba en la entrada recargado en uno de los pilares de la puerta, lucia cansado pero sobre todo triste y en ese instante supe lo que ocurría en su mente. Supongo que siempre se sentirá así: Inconcluso. Ya no hay esa vaga oportunidad de cambiar o mejorar la situación. _

—_Chicos suban al auto, hay que irnos de aquí__— __dijo mientras subía y le decía a Paul que nos llevara a casa._

_De cierto modo estaba un poco dolida con mi madre por haber tomado el camino fácil para salir de sus problemas... pero al fin de cuentas ya nada podía hacer. Y eso me entristecía. Seguí abrazada a Edward el resto del camino mientras observaba a Charlie con un poco de remordimiento pero con un inmenso amor. Muy en el fondo me preguntaba si de no ser por mí la relación de mis padres hubiera terminado de igual forma pero él no me había dejado, el había cambiado por mi y lo apreciaba. Tal vez me sentía así debido a que lo sucedido estaba demasiado fresco, no lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que mi madre nunca dejo de quererme y de que cometí el error de no buscarla._

_Era una buena idea el que vendiéramos esa casa porque ahora que lo pienso dejo se sentirse como tal hace mucho tiempo. Ahora mi madre estaba en un lugar mejor y me gustaría pensar que ahora es feliz y que volveré a verla en algún momento y que tal vez, solo tal vez… tendré la eternidad para poder arreglar nuestra relación. _

…

Si, las decisiones sin duda marcan tu vida. A veces para bien, a veces para mal pero siempre se aprende de ellas.

Como Charlie, tomo la decisión de cortar con una relación que ya no lo hacía feliz, apoyar y recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija. Como Renee, que no aguanto la presión que suponía su vida, no lucho y prefirió darse por vencida al decidir suicidarse o como Bella, que tomo una decisión tan simple y común que cambio el rumbo que llevaba su vida. Tomo la simple decisión de ir a otra biblioteca, dejar entrar a nuevas personas, defender sus principios y sin saberlo lo cambio todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y les agradezco que la hayan leído. Espero que estén bien, nos seguimos leyendo. <strong>

**Besos, Zoe.**


End file.
